The Black and the White Side
by RedHoodOtaku
Summary: Instead of Ciel being captured, what if it was his older sister Cielo and his cousin, Edward, Elizabeth's elder brother. Cielo and Edward both summoned Sebastian during their time at the cult. When they both came back, they became the queens guard dogs with Ciel. How will with story change and how will their feeling about each other change? Disclaimer- I do not own Black Butler


CIELO'S POV

I walked down the hall of my manor heading towards my brothers room to tell him something.

As I headed down the hall, I met Sebastian on the way. "Good morning Sebastian." I said politely with a small bow. Sebastian turned to me and gave me an eye closed smile.

"Good morning, young mistress. Are you heading to young master's room?" he asked me with a bow.

"Yes but since you're already here. Sebastian please do me a favor, and relay a message to Ciel." I started as I walked up to the man and gave him a guesture to lean down to whisper something in his ear.

"Tell Ciel I'm going out of some business and won't be back until our guest has arrived most likely. You mustn't tell him I am out on the queens orders unless needed." I finished with my eyes closed.

"Yes, my mistress." he puts a hand over his chest and bows.

Like that, I turned away with a cold expression on my face and walked away to the exit of the mansion.

Waiting for me at the bottom of the steps, Tanaka had waited for me in his chibi-form which he would only take on when he was in the mansion or with anyone besides Sebastian and I and one more person. Tanaka only took that form in front of everyone else.

Tanaka was holding my coat and my pocket watch in his hands in which he held up to me.

I grabbed my pocket watch and Tanaka helped me put my coat on although I could have without his help.

"Shall we go Tanaka?" I asked the chibi man.

He nodded like a child.

Outside, their was a man waiting for us and helped us into the carriage he came to pick us up in.

Once we stepped in and the door closed, Tanaka turned back into his regular form and pulled out papers from inside of his suit then handed them to me.

I hit the wall behind me to signal the driver to move witih my knuckes while looking at the papers with one hand.

"Tanaka, find the profile of 'Alois Trancy' in the this stack, I need re-read the queens letter sent me." I gave the man the stack of papers as I looked over the queens letter.

"It seems she's going to try to get Ciel to realize what I do behind his back." I said with a click of my tongue because I could tell what the queens motives were.

Ever since I got back from the incident, I've always been suspicious of her.

"Milady, I have found the profile." Tanaka said politely and handed it to me, I gave him a quiet thanks and took the papers.

I looked over the papers until I felt the carriage stop.

"Tanaka, as the usual, what ever happens here, do not let Ciel or Elizabeth know. I can't have them knowing. Ciel will find out soon though." I said

"Milady, may I ask why you didn't include Elizabeth's brother, Edward?" he stated with curiousity but I had no need to tell him because once he stepped out of the carriage he would know why I hadn't included Edward.

I stepped out and walked down the steps with the help of a blonde boy the same age as me wearing a white and blue suit with his hand out to help me.

Once Tanaka stepped out and noticed the boy, his eyes had almost doubled.

"As you can see, Edward Midford, is actually my partner on this case and will be my partner for all my cases now. We both already know we can't let Ciel and Elizabeth know but," I turned to the boy next to me.

"I'm pretty sure you know what the queens motives are for us right now?" I asked him pulling out the letter in which he also pulled out his.

"Of course I do, it's quite obvious in the letter she wants to make Ciel realize our true identity." he put away his letter as so did I.

"Shall we go Tanaka?" we both tilted our head to Tanaka in a symetrical way as we both faced Tanaka.

~ Time skip ~

I took off my blood stained glove and I felt Edward rub his thumb across my cheek.

"Cielo, could I please stay at your manor tonight, I would most likely have a hard excuse for my mother if I came back to the in blood stained clothes." he sighed looking at his clothes that had a bit of blood on them just like mine.

"Of course, I was already going to ask you that." I looked at his thumb and it seemed he wiped blood of my face.

When we stepped into the carriage, Tanaka sat with the driver leaving both Edward and I alone together.

I pulled out a paper from my pocket and handed it to Edward as he looked at the letter suspiciously.

"It's a file on 'Alois Trancy', you do remember him don't you?" I asked the boy while tilting my head with a grin because I knew Edward did not that boy in the slightest.

He took it and put into his pocket with a glance to it.

We sat next to each other for a while quietly in the carriage and we didn't say much.

Edward and I have always been together ever since that incident, where my parents died. We were able to save my younger brother in which he got an injury on his right eye and his younger sister Elizabeth but when we went back to save my dog, we ended up getting captured in the process. We went through torture for years until I could no longer take it. I did die but in the process, both Edward and I had summoned a demon in the process of anger. We made a contract with him in which he would take my life. I named the demon Sebastian, he was going to take my life since I was the one who was suppose to die but didn't. When we got home we fed everyone with lies. I told Ciel that Sebastian was a demon butler but didn't tell him the part where my life woud be taken.

I was brought out of my memories when I felt something warm grab my hand, I had realized that Edward grabbed my hand because on the reflection on the window. I looked so sad.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking back on the past and our mistakes." I said as looked back into the direction of Edward but avoided his eye contact.

Edward and I were engaged, just like Ciel and Elizabeth. They didn't have feelings for each other, Edward and I were different though.

He took off his his stained gloves and one of his hands went to my chin and lifted my face up so I could look into his eyes. On his face, he wore a sad smile.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't.

His lips crashed into mine and both of his hands moved to my cheeks. My hands went to his shoulders in surprise. I could feel a blush coming onto my cheeks. As emarrassed as I was, I closed my eyes and kissed back. His hands went down to my waist and he pulled me in closer into him. This wasn't the first time we kissed. We're bother fourteen and this has been going on since after we escaped from the cult we were captured from when we were young.

When the carriage took a sharp turn, it knocked me onto my back on the cushion of the seat with Edward on top.

He finally pulled away when we both needed aur but he stull didn't climb off of me and stared deeply into my eyes.

I looked away from his gaze forcing my bush to go away as I the carriage take a stop. I used the back of my hand to cover my mouth but put it down when I felt the carriage had now reached it's destination. I put my cold face back on just before I saw the door swing open and appeared the butler in black.

He had a huge smile on his face that said something different from what a smile meant.

Sebastian steps into the carriage and lifts Edward off of me like a small puppy with Edward's face holding no expression, he too changed his face into a cold expression. We didn't really like showing our faces with our masks taken off, our faces with cold expressions.

"Young mistress, try not to get out of hand with your fiance', you don't want Ciel to get a glimpse of what just happen. Also, you may be a bit too young for that." Sebastian steps our of the carrige and puts down Edward.

I ignored Sebastian's comment.

"I take it that the guest has arrived Sebastian?" I ask as he helpled me down from the carriage with his hand out.

"Yes, he has and I do believe their isn't much to say my young mistress. You already seem to know that he had already sold the Idian Funtom Company." with a hand over his chest.

I nodded and turned to see Tanaka had taken on his chibi form.

"Sebastian, Edward and I need to get into the mansion. We can't let anyone see us like this." I said, I didn't ask Sebastian, no I ordered him. I needed to get us into the mansion unoticed. I looked at our clothes that had blood on them

"Of course young mistress." Sebastian put a hand to his chest and made us follow him to the back of the mansion to sneak us in.

**So that's done, I felt a little writing this because I was writing some of this at school in my 5th period class and the kids around me wanted to see what I was writing and it was the kissing scene, it was so awkward for to write it. Well since it's already like 11 o'clock, I might as well go to sleep or something. Hope you guys like this although I know it's probably really bad. Bye**

**~ RedHoodOtaku ~**


End file.
